Aullando a la Luna
by Veela Black
Summary: El lobo, valiente, solitario y burlón. La Luna, distante, soñadora y misteriosa. Si el lobo descubre el lado oculto de la Luna, ¿logrará conquistarla?


**Disclaimer**: de J.K. son los nombres, los padres y el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia y, claro, como sin ellos no habría historia...

Esta historia es un respuesta al San Valentín Invisible del foro The Ruins. Mi amiga secreta pidió: un Lily&Lorcan de cualquier género, rating (si van a escribir un lemmon que no sea tan explícito), puede ser como amigos o como novios y en cualquier situación, (excepto, triángulo amoroso entre los hermanos Scamander y Lily), todo lo demás es bienvenido.

Así que **Ale**, espero que te guste aunque sea un poquitito esta extraña historia (como todo lo que escribo la verdad) y me perdones por lo atrasadísimo del regalo, mira que celebrar San Valentín en Abril...

* * *

**Aullando a la luna**

Un trazo, solo uno más, eso era todo lo que le faltaba para terminar. Solo un trazo que la llevaría a la perfección. Color, forma, textura, todo reducido a un solo trazo de su pluma. Conteniendo la respiración acercó lentamente la punta al papel mientras cada célula de su cuerpo anticipaba la gloria, la dulce victoria tantas veces denegada, cada vez más cerca, a solo milímetros de su obra…

De pronto, escuchó el crujir de una rama y soltó todo el aire contenido en un suspiro frustrado. Al parecer, hoy tampoco podría terminar ese dibujo. Su cuerpo dirigió toda su frustración hacia el recién llegado que, lamentablemente, conocía muy bien.

Rizos castaños, ojos traslúcidos, sonrisa burlona y la corbata de Gryffindor mal anudada, Lorcan Scamander lograba importunarla una vez más. Desde pequeños el chico había desarrollado la extraña habilidad de incomodarla, llegaba en los momentos más inoportunos, la seguía constantemente con esos ojos de cielo cristalino que parecían conocer todos sus secretos, aunque en ese entonces no eran ni tan oscuros ni tan secretos como ahora, piensa con ironía. Lily se sentía vulnerable ante él, como si no pudiera ocultarle nada y eso definitivamente no le gustaba, a él no lo podía controlar, ni engañar, con él no existían máscaras perfectas ni sonrisas adorables, solo una chica soñadora y una adolescente perdida.

Preparándose para la discusión futura aguardó a la primera palabra de su compañero dispuesta a responderla rápida y mordazmente, sin embargo, ésta jamás llegó. En cambio, Lorcan, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, caminó hasta llegar a su altura donde se sentó justo al frente.

Evadió el contacto visual bajando la vista hacia su dibujo inconcluso, curiosamente al hacerlo notó que los ojos le devolvían exactamente la misma mirada que tenía frente a sí. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando una idea arribó a su cerebro.

Mientras, el chico se dedicó a contemplarla fijamente, observando sus pómulos altos, su fina nariz, la corbata verde y plateada sobre la blusa ligeramente deshecha, los pies descalzos sobre el pasto y la mano manchada de tinta. Rió suavemente ante esto último, logrando que, por primera vez esa tarde, los ojos avellana de Lily Potter encontraran los suyos. En ellos identificó sorpresa, curiosidad y un algo que no logró descifrar. No importa lo mucho que intentara, jamás llegaría a comprender totalmente a Lily Luna, quien podría tenerlo todo, pero ella misma cavaba su tumba cada tanto, era un gran rompecabezas en el cual la última pieza nunca encajaba, que lo frustraba y atraía a partes iguales, en un eterno vaivén al cual se declaraba adicto. Su alma de aventurero lo empujaba hacia su vorágine de misterio y locura, su meta en la vida desde hace mucho era conocer cada palmo y cada reacción de la extraña chica frente así, por lo que no le importaba pasar horas y días completos observándola, dejándose maravillar por los enigmas diarios. No ver a Lily era como no sonreír, casi una imposibilidad biológica en su ser.

El choque entre avellana y cristal duró más de lo moralmente establecido, debido a una conexión poco usual entre los seres humanos. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos y, al mismo tiempo, ambos pensando en el otro, por unos cuantos segundos sus mentes se fusionaron en una caótica danza que mezclaba recuerdos, mentiras y emociones ocultas ante todos. Abrumados por la cantidad de información obtenida, desviaron sus miradas hacia direcciones opuestas, aún sorprendidos por el momento íntimo recién compartido.

Lily no podía negar que tenía miedo, quién sabría los secretos que Lorcan acababa de descubrir dentro de su mente, porque para tener tan corta edad, ya guardaba muchos actos cada cual más oscuro que el anterior. Se reconocía una persona caprichosa, orgullosa y vengativa, así como también soñadora, idealista y un tanto ingenua, por lo que sus acciones eran contradictorias y complementarias. Estaba aquella vez en la que accidentalmente había hecho que una niña de su vieja escuela se cayera de una gran altura porque tenía la muñeca que ella quería pero no podía tener; o cuando en primer año envenenó a todos los gatos de Slytherin porque sus maullidos no la dejaban dormir por la noche. También estaba aquella vez en la que liberó a todas las lechuzas de la tienda del callejón Diagon, porque le parecía aterrador tener que vivir encerrada toda su vida. Pero esos eran tiempos de luz muy diferentes a los que vivía ahora.

La niña de aquellos años no habría convencido a cada hombre de su generación para ir con ella a la primera salida a Hogmeade, ilusionándolos con falsas expectativas, solo para abandonarlos en una cruel fiesta de sueños y corazones rotos que el salón de Madame Pudipié, todo debido a que el chico que ella quería ya tenía a otra (y era su prima, pero sh, eso no es importante). Esa dulce Lilu no hubiese permitido jamás que su hermano jugara cruelmente con su mejor amiga, pero la realidad era que ella no tenía una (no se podía considerar como tal a una persona que está dispuesta a traicionarte en cada ocasión).

Tal vez, el único rasgo que aún se encontraba latente entre la niña y la adolescente, era el que único que debería desaparecer…

Lorcan estaba fascinado, ese breve vistazo a su mente la había enseñado más de ella que todo lo que llevaba de conocerla y observarla. Muchos se hubieran asustado con lo que él vio allí dentro, pero él no era como muchos, nadie que se hubiese criado con Luna Scamander podría ser considerado parte del montón. No, él simplemente comprendió un poco mejor a su adorado enigma. Sabía que gran parte de lo que mostraba al mundo no era real, la perfecta princesita de Slytherin no cuadraba con la eternamente soñadora hija de Harry Potter, así que no era de extrañar que la primera fuera solo una máscara más de este mundo. No le era desconocido que podía llegar a ser una persona muy cruel, pero que esto se debía a la incapacidad de medir las consecuencias de sus actos; que creía firmemente en sus ideales, aun cuando estos no eran apoyados por muchos. Sin embargo, también era una sobreviviente, no por nada pertenecía a la noble casa de la astuta serpiente y sabía adaptarse a cada situación con tal de salir victoriosa, a precios demasiado altos la mayoría de la veces, pero no es algo que pudiese evitar.

No, lo que realmente a él le interesaba de los datos robados a su mente era el más dulce, oscuro y reservado secreto que el alma gris de Lily Luna Potter, pequeña muñequita de hielo, guardaba en su interior…

Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo de soslayo, encontró un brillo en sus mirada que la angustió de sobremanera, _lo sabe_, intuyó rápidamente. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora que él, por sobre todo el mundo, sabía su más secreto anhelo? Lily ya no estaba segura de nada.

Una brisa atravesó el valle en el que se encontraban, lo que provocó que el tan apreciado dibujo volara sin rumbo. Afortunadamente, los reflejos de ambos jugadores de Quidditch eran rápidos y eficientes, por lo que sus manos se encontraron mientras sujetaban el escurridizo papel. Como si el ambiente no hubiese estado lo suficientemente enrarecido, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez eran dos libros abiertos que chocaban en una explosión sideral. Y, como en el Espacio mismo, el tiempo dejó de correr y sus corazones sincronizados crearon un ritmo pausado e inquieto. Juntos, bajaron sus brazos lentamente para no estropear la casi perfecta obra de arte, _sino fuera porque no estaba terminada_, suspiró.

Despacio, Lorcan retiró su mano, sin dejar jamás los hipnotizantes ojos de ella. Inconcientemente una sonrisa arrebatadora se apoderó de su rostro, si ella tenía miedo de la parte más noble de su alma, él la ayudaría a aceptarla.

Porque, ironías de la vida, el secreto mejor guardado de la pequeña Lilu era su más profundo sueño, aquél que transformaba su mirada en dos sonrientes luceros, que lograba revivir a la inocente y soñadora niña pecosa que, recostada sobre su cama, escuchaba las historias de hadas, héroes y princesas que triunfaban sobre los obstáculos del destino y conquistaban el regalo más valioso de todos: el amor eterno. Así es mi querido lector, el anhelo más oscuro de Lily Luna Potter no era sino encontrar a su príncipe encantador y conseguir su propio 'y vivieron felices por siempre', pero no la juzguéis por esto, ella creció en un mundo épico donde el amor brillaba en cada paso, rodeada de historias varias que incluían al héroe y la princesa pelirroja que derrotaron al monstruo serpiente, a la ninfa de los bosques que curó a su amor del ataque de la bestia maldita, e incluso a la orgullosa heroína de brillantes ojos verdes cuyo corazón conquistó el más valiente de todos. Con todos estos relatos maravillosamente reales, ¿cómo no iba a desear fervientemente vivir su propia historia? Aun cuando el tiempo pasó impostergable y la chica se vio obligada a crecer, esta idealista parte de su ser se conservó en el lado oscuro de la luna.

Ahora, frente a la sonrisa del lobo solitario, esa parte salió a relucir, solo para ser eliminada cruelmente. Porque al estar frente a esa mirada omnipresente, Lily descubrió que ella jamás tendría a su príncipe azul, y sin embargo…

Ninguno estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedió después, pero el encuentro entre sus bocas unidas a un compás lo borró todo de sus mentes, que decidieron concentrarse en las placenteras respuestas a los estímulos que recibían.

Olvidado por su artista, el dibujo yacía sobre la hierba, revelando al mundo su contenido. Se trataba de un gran lobo de abundante pelaje castaño y ojos cristalinos como gotas de lluvia que aullaba a la Luna creciente casi perfecta, distante y misteriosa como la chica que representaba. O al menos así era, porque desde hace algunos minutos, el cuadro había terminado de completarse, con el valiente lobo alcanzando a su adorada Luna, la cual por fin estaba completa con aquél que aceptaba tanto sus luces como sus sombras.

Porque el día en que Lily Luna Potter dejó de buscar a su príncipe azul, descubrió que el bufón tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

* * *

Por cierto, ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!


End file.
